


you feel like home

by pillars_stan_first_cryptid_second



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillars_stan_first_cryptid_second/pseuds/pillars_stan_first_cryptid_second
Summary: Sandalphon never ceased to surprise Lucio.
Relationships: Lucio/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	you feel like home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a big fan of Lucio and Sandalphon, and wanted to explore more of Lucio's character so here, enjoy!

As the sun was barely rising, two winged men were watching that steady show unwraps. Shy pinks dusted the crimson horizon, a few hints of azure peaked between the light, soft clouds. The world was still sleeping; and so they were chasing each other between these clouds, carefree and, for a fleeting moment, innocent. White wings were fluttering; a few kisses were exchanged here and there, graceful bodies were dancing a secret ballet, one that even they didn’t know the secrets of. The chase soon ended, the white-haired man enlacing his companion’s waist from behind. He let out a little chuckle, pale blue eyes casting a soft gaze on his lover’s face.

“Ah San-chan, you’re really fast. Next time you might even outrun me.”

His brunette companion stretched his lips into a little smile, snuggling up against him a bit more.

“Of course I will.”

They stayed like that some more time, watching the sky’s colors changing and murmuring sweet nothings into each other’s ears. Lips and wings brushing against each other felt warm, warmer than anything else. Each other felt like home.

“Your eyes are of the same red hue as the newly-born world I saw my master create, my beloved.”

“Is that so?” _‘Well, I think yours are the same shade as the sky I vowed to protect. I want to preserve their light.’_

Suddenly, Lucio pressed his hand against the Primarch’s cheek, blue eyes meeting crimson ones. He tipped his head until he was almost kissing Sandalphon. The words left his mouth quietly, and it felt like the world had frozen around them. Just for them.

“Sandalphon… Do you promise to stay with me for eternity?”

The Speaker didn’t expect his lover to lightly push him and look at him with furrowed brows. Did he make him mad?

“You ignoramus! Why do you ask me that? I love you, why would I ever think about leaving you?”

Ah well you see, Lucio had his abandonment and trust issues since the whole Bahamut thing and-

It felt surreal knowing someone actually loved him back. Someone loved Lucio as much as he did love them. That meant his beloved would never abandon him, right? He wouldn’t leave him waiting desperately for millenniums, holding on a small thread of hope, praying he’d come back. Someone loved him, and he loved them, maybe for the first time of his life.

His thoughts were interrupted by a gloved hand enveloping his, and a smile washing away these painful memories. Soft warmth nestled in the Speaker’s chest, burning away the loneliness left.

“Let’s go back home, my lovely ignoramus.”

“… Yes my love. Let’s go home.”


End file.
